


This Is What I'm Famous For Now? (could be worse)

by VestedInterest



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Other, Sex Toys, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestedInterest/pseuds/VestedInterest
Summary: Cirava has a bit of fun with their stream chat.
Relationships: Cirava Hermod/Stream chat
Kudos: 37





	This Is What I'm Famous For Now? (could be worse)

You slide into your chair and grin at the camera currently recording. “hey lmao.”

You check the numbers. Like ten people watching rn. Not surprising, you’re over half an hour early for the stream.

“We got a little time to kill before the gaming stream starts, so I figured I’d just hang out with y’all and do whatevs.”

A few comments come up.

HG: oh nyce

KJ: why you early?

You shrug a little. “Was gonna hang out with a friend but they had to leave early to see another friend who is currently whopping some fucker’s ass in a fight lmao”

FR: lol

KJ: nice

You chuckle. “She’s batshit lmao. Any of y’all got anything interesting happening?”

HG: quadrant vacillation

You quirk an eyebrow. “The fun kind?”

FR: sucks, man

HG: nope.

HG: moirail wants to ‘get serious’ and ‘commit’ and im like bro this quadrant is not a joke to me

“Oof.”

KJ: F

You check the time. “Still got thirty minutes. Anything in particular peeps want?”

KJ: whats your outfit

FR: yeah what you wearign show us

You smile at the typo’d question. “Damn, chat’s thirsty tonight.” You take out your palmhusk and take a quick selfie. You pout at the camera dramatically and hold it high. You put it in chat and get a few “nice” and “looking sexy”s.

“Thanks folks, I’m here all perigee.” You roll your eye.

IO: you wearing a bra under that or nah

Your face breaks into a smile again. “Io, what are you doing back here, you aesthetic boi?”

IO: lol ive been offline for like a week avoiding highbloods tryna kill me.

The smile broadens into a grin. “Yeah I’ve been there lmao. Get someone to do your supplies run for you if you can, they’ll jump you when you’re getting a drone delivery if  
they can, the bastards.”

You shake your head and return to the question. “Yeah lmao I’m wearing a sports bra. Think it might be the one I got on that delivery run w/ you.” You take your shirt off to check the label. “Oh nah lmao it’s a different one.”

KJ: lol cS4S flashing us on stream

“You know it. Uhh, usually I only wear a bra if I’m feelin it and today it was just there so I went for it lmao.”

KJ: show us your tits

You roll your eye again. ”I’ve got the most miniscule tits but if you really want to see ‘em here you go,” you snark, raising your shirt again, this time with your bra.

IO: mmmm niiiiice

“You’re all sluts lmao.”

KJ: you’ve still got plenty of time before the stream

“Yea”

IO: truth or dare

You laugh. “Alright, fair enough. Truth.”

IO: kismesis matesprit moirail: Marvus Xoloto, Trizza, Troll Will Smith.

“So what you’re basically asking me is which quadrant I care least about that I can chuck Will Smith into lmao.”

FR: big oof for smith

“fuck matespritships, I’ll shove him there for now.” You consider your options. “Trizza and Marvus. Hmm.”

You weigh your options. “Marvus in pale. He’s big enough he could carry me if he needed to so he’d be hella comforting in a crisis.”

KJ: actually not a bad reason

HG: yeah fair

“And Trizza in black, obviously, cause I like a bit of a challenge.”

FR: ‘‘‘‘‘a bit’’’’’

“lmao you’ve not seen my black game. Alright, HG, truth or dare.”

HG: dare.

You pause. “…fuck how am I supposed to check that, I can’t see you.”

HG: haha.

“So it’s just you guys truth or daring me?”

KJ: pretty much.

KJ: truth or dare.

“Psh I ain’t afraid of no dare,” you say, folding your arms.

KJ: make this stream hella NSFW and make it a jerk-off stream.

“lmao your jokes are shitty”

KJ: bold of you to assume im joking

“You got some globes, coming onto my stream.” You check the time. You’ve still got ages and there’s still only like ten people on, most of them you know.

“Alright fuck it, let’s do this.” You grin. Being spontaneous got you in trouble before but you can’t help doing something cull-risky every once in a while. “Be back in a sec”

You stand up and turn so you’re sideways to the camera, and then you squeeze your ass for a bit of fun.

“Mmm, look at that lmao.”

You adjust the webcam to face the closet, and then you walk towards it. Instead of doing what you’d normally do and crouching down to rummage at the bottom, you instead bend to show off your ass some more while you pick up the box you’re looking for. You turn back, and most of the comments are along the lines of “that is a fine ass”

You pop the lid to your box of shame. “Alright, what we goin with?” You ask, pointing the box towards the camera.

A couple of suggestions pop up, but one catches your eye.

IO: think of me when youre using the fleshlight lol

You wink at the camera, but with one eye, it was just a mildly sexy blink. “I’ll save that for later lmao”

You fall back into your chair and push a hand down your pants, and you hum as you tug at your bulge. The tension of the day washes away as if you’d taken a strong hit from your rig. You shimmy your boxers down until your bulge is in good view of the camera.

Another interesting suggestion comes up.

HG: stick the vibrator up yourself.

You pick it up, and go to uncork the lube, but then you pause. A wicked grin stretches across your face and you drag your tongue across the bulge-shaped vibrator. With your other hand you start lubing your ass up, making sure it’ll go in alright, starting with just one finger. You lightly push the vibrator into your mouth and make an obscene sucking noise as you twist it gently, coating it in your saliva. You pull it out with an obscene pop and throw a cute peace sign at the camera.

“Any pics to show me to give me some… inspiration?” You ask the chat, mostly to give yourself some extra material for your full-to-bursting porn folder. The links start arriving in about thirty seconds, by which time you’ve stretched your ass open enough to fit the vibrator. The feeling of penetrating yourself with your fingers is getting you pretty hot and bothered already. Your bulge is fully out now, and the feeling of a vibe in your mouth wasn’t exactly making you less horny.

You open one of them, and before the image even appears, you’re exclaiming “wow you folks are ugly as fuk.”

IO: OOF

KJ: yikes

You give another sexy blink. “Not you, io, you’re a total babe.”

IO: :D

You’re a little less clear after that. Your words fade in and out to the rhythm of your panting as you slowly slide the vibrator into your ass. It’s not enough to set you moaning, but it’s enough to get you breathing heavy. Sparks of psionics flicker out of your eye, faint but there. You fumble around until you grab the fleshlight, as your vision is lit up by your psionics leaking light from your pores. It’s such an aesthetic picture, your room bathed pink and turquoise. You snap a photo.

You position the fleshlight above your bulge and let it needily seek it out. This is pretty much the last time you’ll be teasing yourself, ‘cause in a couple seconds, you’ll be getting into it. As you do, you imagine, as he asked, io being speared on your bulge, gasping as you push him down onto your bulge.

You’re leaking golden fluids already, and you imagine io steadily going up and down on your bulge. His cute pixie cut, the way his breath always hitches in his throat, and the way he whispers your name.

Last is the dildo, which you again coat in your saliva, but this time not a controlled lathering, but a desperate sucking, trying to take in as much of the plastic bulge as you can. Eventually, you need it in your nook more than you need it in your mouth. You pull it out with a lewd pop, and raise yourself out of your chair slightly, placing it below you.

A glance tells you the chat’s gone silent. You get it. Hard to type with a hand in your pants. Eventually, someone manages it, though.

IO: holy shit cir

You cough out a laugh, and wink again. “Thinking of you,” you whisper, and then you come apart. You shove the dildo deep inside yourself, and thrust as deep into the fleshlight as you can, and both get covered in gold genetic fluids as you shudder in pleasure and a low sigh tumbles out of your mouth.

You haven’t done this in a week, you’re so pent up. As wave after wave spills out of you, your chair tastes the worst of it, it’s going to be completely stained yellow.

After a minute, your computer dings to tell you someone’s sent you a private message. You click out of the stream and you see it’s from IO.

InteractiveObstructionist sent a media file at 17:19: thinkingofyou.mp4

IO: it took me entirely too long to work out how to display your stream alongside my camera.

You let out a laugh, and save it to your porn folder. That’s one you’ll definitely watch.

Then you groan and check the time. You click back into the stream. Ten minutes before it’s actually due to begin.

“Imma go get cleaned up for the stream, but goddamn. You guys are pretty hot.”

Lazily, your eye drifts to the chat, which seems pretty active for the number of people in it. You glance at the number currently watching, and freeze.

Three hundred.

“oh shit,” you mumble. Funnily enough, that's what most of the chat are saying.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you enjoyed or didn't or whatever
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
